A Forgotten Love
by Dark Kitten Saki
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru used to be *the* couple. But there's trouble in paradise and they get into a fight. Kagome leaves and gets hurt. Sesshoumaru gets a call but he ignores it - he's in another meeting. Warning: Sesshoumaru is OOC.


A Forgotten Love

* * *

By: Dark Kitten Saki

* * *

Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru used to be *the* couple. But there's trouble in paradise and they get into a fight. Kagome leaves and gets hurt. Sesshoumaru gets a call but he ignores it - he's in another meeting. Warning: Sesshoumaru is OOC.

* * *

Dedication: Ladyfifi on Dokuga, if you haven't checked out her stories you should they are really sweet! =)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.

* * *

He was late again tonight…. It was the fifth time this week. It was the twenty-third time this month. His dinner was cold in the oven again. …I'm so tired. Tired of him being late. Tired of being ignored for his company and the money he finds so important. Tired of feeling completely alone. …I want my husband back. I want him to hold me for five minutes. I want to have dinner with him once a week. I want him to be home once in a while. I want to be allowed to love him again. My name is Kagome Taisho and I am dying. I can feel it. I know the ER doctors' called Sesshoumaru but I also knew he wouldn't answer. I was right. I could hear them around me, talking in hushed voices while I imitated sleep.

They were surprised, why wouldn't he answer a call the private line programmed into my phone. There's a simple answer for that. We fought… and I'm the only one with that number. Oh… plus he's finishing up another meeting that'll run an hour late. Again.

He insisted on that little red Lotus Evora. (Yes, he has many connections and got one before they are out on the market.) He'd only the best of the best for me. I didn't want it. I wanted _him_. I digress; the poor little car couldn't stand up to the H3 Alpha that plowed right into it. Thank you Ms. Drunk Driver! Not.

I suppose I should be afraid of death. But I can't find it in me. I don't fear it. I'd prefer not to die but I'm pretty sure that's not an option. Sesshoumaru never mated me or he would have known my time is drawing to a close. But again I can't find it in me to hate him or even dislike him. He married me because he is comfortable with me. I married him because I love him.

I regret our last words to each other were that of anger.

~~XOXOXOXOXOXO~~

"_Would it be so difficult for you to come home once a week to have dinner with me? Would it be so hard for you to talk to me instead of ignoring me as if I don't care?" I was crying… when did that happen…? "I didn't marry you because you were rich or for the stability or even for the financial backing for my families shrine. I married you because I love you!" My voice had broken on a sob. "I don't like living in this huge place with no one here at night until at least one! I get scared!" He didn't look at me. "Every creak and moan in this place is louder when I'm home alone. Jaken doesn't care if I'm huddled in the corner rocking myself in fright because of a nightmare. He won't even know if I were to go out in the dead of night! I'm becoming paranoid in my own home! I need you here at a reasonable hour! …Are you even listening?" I asked as the fight left my body._

"_This Sesshoumaru has a meeting to attend in twenty minutes. This one should be back around three after all of the paperwork." He said monotonously. As he left his empty plate on the table, he retied his tie and grabbed his keys._

"_Sesshoumaru!" I wailed incredulously._

"_If you see it as such a problem, move into an apartment and send the bill to this Sesshoumaru. …For once in this union do not offend this one's honor and acquire an adequate apartment."_

_After the argument I left the house the moment I saw Sesshoumaru's car turning the corner to leave for work. Again. At eleven o'clock at night. I could have thrown something and screamed and cried all at the same time. So I got in my car and left. I was driving around for two hours before I felt I could return home... if I could call it that. I was two blocks from home when I saw some headlights swerving dangerously. They were speeding. Big surprise. _

_The driver, I thought, swerved far enough away on top of my sharp turn away. I was wrong…. She nodded off and hit me like a bull's eye in darts. I don't remember much after that but a sharp pain when the paramedics prodded me gently. After that I was aware of all of the pain. There really is no way to describe it. You want to die to make the pain stop. _

~~XOXOXOXOXOXO~~

"The little boy seems to be all right. He's shaken up but only has minor injuries. I'm not looking forward to telling him his Mom passed away." It was one of my doctors. I really felt like crying then. That little boy just lost his mother? He was in that horrifying accident? Stuck in that monster? How long had he been stuck at the scene? Did he have to watch his mother die? He was a passenger on that horrible, swerving roller coaster?

"Poor kit, what is he? Ten?" The other doctor asked sympathetically.

"More like eight," he replied sadly. "He said his Dad isn't around anymore either." The other doctor groaned.

I really did start to cry then. The doctors stopped talking for a moment. I guess they were surprised.

"Mrs. Taisho? Can you open your eyes for us?" I tried to but now I was tired. "Can you squeeze my hand?" I tried that but my hand only twitched. "That's good Mrs. Taisho! Stay with us!"

"Tired," I attempted to say. It came out like mush.

"That's okay Mrs. Taisho. You can rest." At least I knew that they could understand that garbled mess. "We're still trying to get a hold of your husband." I cried harder.

"Do you worry ma'am," the other doctor said. "We'll get him for you." I sobbed quietly. They didn't understand. I went to sleep.

~~XOXOXOXOXOXO~~

"Ma'am? We heard from Mr. Taisho. He's on his way if you can hold on a little longer for us…." They knew I was almost gone now. I was grasping at straws. I – I wanted to see Sesshoumaru one more time.

I remember it felt like a long time until I heard the door open and his aura in the doorway.

"Mr. Taisho," They sounded relieved. "Your wife…" They didn't finish.

"Leave."

I heard footsteps hurriedly leaving the room. There was silence.

"Kagome… can you… hear me?" It was the first time I had heard him hesitate. Ever. I fought to open my eyes. "No, I don't suppose you can." His voice was resigned. I was fighting death for this? It made me mad.

"Jerk," I felt him jolt forward minutely in shock.

"Kagome?"

"Dying," the word came out on a breathy sigh.

"No! I won't let you die," he growled angrily. His aura swelled swirling furiously. Then the pain concentrated on left side of my neck and shoulder. I was only managed a short breathless whimper. I don't remember anything after that.

I woke up later feeling groggy and sore. I moaned quietly.

"Kagome?" He was still here? Why?

"Sesshoumaru?" I opened my eyes. He looked tired. "Wha-?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" he roared. I recoiled and shrank away on the bed. "Look at me!" He was growling now. I curled tighter to myself and cried fearfully. His aura swelled again. It was pressing down on me. It was suffocating.

Suddenly his aura quieted and he sighed. I lifted my head enough to see him though his image was clouded by tears. "This one's intention is not to frighten you," he said quietly.

"I don't fear you in general," I told him. "You surprised me. …That and I shouldn't be alive." He inclined his head.

"What were you doing out so late," his question was quiet.

"I was angry and annoyed… but mostly scared. I'm so tired of being scared and alone," Then all of my emotions spilled out. "But most of all I just want to love you. Is that too much to ask of you?" I was sobbing now. He was silent for a long time listening to me cry. I'd been doing that a lot lately. I hate to cry.

"Kagome… it seems this Sesshoumaru has been mistaken." His voice was soft. But his words rang in my head. "This Sesshoumaru… has no desire to have you removed from this one's home or life. You are… this one's-"

"Sessh will you just cut the third person stuff? I'm your wife. You're supposed to be able to relax around me."

"You are this- you are my mate and as such I would not have mated you unless I didn't want you to bare my pups and be with me." He bit out.

"M-mate?" My eyes were huge.

"… This Sesshoumaru apologizes this one was attempting to find a way to ask you and this one took your choice."

"That's why you've been away all of this time…?" He looked away. "Sesshoumaru I could skin you alive. Here I was thinking you didn't give two hoots about me anymore in the mean time you are trying to figure out how to propose again?" He had the grace to look abashed. "Oh you…." I growled. "Fine," I huffed, "want to make it up to me?" He looked at me questioningly. I buzzed for a nurse.

"Oh you're awake now, Mrs. Taisho? What can I do for you?" The nurse asked genuinely.

"I want to see that little Kit that was in the accident."

The nurse looked surprised. "Sure?"

"Thank you."

Once she was out of the room. "We are going to take him in."

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked flatly.

"We are taking him in." I repeated. "You know what my father was like. I don't want that poor little thing to grow up like that." Sesshoumaru looked at me blankly.

Just then the nurse came back uncertainly. "Shippo this is Kagome. Kagome this is Shippo."

"Hello Shippo," I said keeping my tone friendly.

_That was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. I twisted Sesshoumaru's arm until he gave in. Shippo became our son. The first of many children we would come to have. It took a while for Sesshoumaru and Shippo to get used to each other but once they did they both found the other wasn't as annoying or scary (respectively.) _

"Kagome-mama!" Shippo called from his car as he pulled up the drive with his family in tow.

"Kagome," his wife Rin said bowing respectfully.

"Oh fie! Give me a hug young lady!" We giggled. This was a little game of ours.

"Grandma!" three little half demons scrambled out of the car climbing all over each other trying to get to me first as if they didn't come every week for Sunday dinner. We hugged and chatted a bit before we went in for dinner. This truly was the good life.

"Thank you love," I told him quietly that night.

"For what?" he mumble cuddling closer to me. (Who would have guessed the great tycoon Sesshoumaru Taisho, a cuddler?)

"For giving me another chance to live."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.

Have a lovely week!

Saki


End file.
